


On a Roadtrip

by OmoFiction



Series: Les Mis omo [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Road Trips, non-sexual omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoFiction/pseuds/OmoFiction
Summary: Les Amis are on a roadtrip. Joly is too embarrassed to speak up about his needs. Bossuet is a good friend.
Relationships: Joly & Bossuet Laigle
Series: Les Mis omo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996186
Kudos: 6





	On a Roadtrip

Joly stared out the window at the countryside going by. Today was a beautiful day. Les Amis were on their annual summer roadtrip. They'd rented a van, which Combeferre was currently driving. Courfeyrac was in the passenger seat, flipping channels on the radio. Feuilly was behind Combeferre, studying the map. Enjolras was asleep, as usual when he sat still for too long. Bahorel and Jehan were having a lively discussion about the best types of cheese. Grantaire, Bossuet, and Joly sat in the back. Grantaire was sketching, and Bossuet was watching him. 

Joly shifted uncomfortably, regretting all the water he'd had that morning. He'd needed to pee for a while now, but everyone seemed content, and he didn't want to speak up and make them all stop. Surely, someone would want to stop before too long, and he could go then. He turned his head to see Bossuet looking at him, with slight concern in his brown eyes. "You alright?" He said in a low voice. 

Joly nodded, smiling at him. 

Bossuet smiled back and wrapped an arm around Joly's shoulders. "You just look a bit tense, that's all."

Joly tried to sit still and relax. "I'm alright, Bossuet." He succeeded for a while, leaning against Bossuet, and listening to Jehan and Bahorel, who were now discussing the relative merits of different types of wine. 

Half an hour passed, and Joly's need was growing worse. He sat up straight and shifted around a bit more. The thought of somehow damaging his health from holding it too long warred with the embarrassment of speaking up. Then again, he would be even more embarrassed if he were to wet himself, not that he thought that a real possibility. Surely they'd stop soon. 

"You sure you're okay?" Bossuet murmured in his ear. "You look uncomfortable. Is your knee hurting?"

Joly shook his head and decided to confide in Bossuet. "I need to use the bathroom" he said, so low that he was pretty sure only Bossuet heard. 

"Just ask to stop" Bossuet suggested quietly. "No one will mind." 

"I'm sure that's not necessary, and we'll stop soon anyway" Joly whispered. He blushed as he noticed Grantaire looking at him curiously. 

Bossuet looked unimpressed. "You're hurting yourself. I'll ask if you want me to."

Joly quickly shook his head, blushing even more. 

Bossuet shook his head slightly at his friend's stubbornness, thought for a moment, then opened his mouth and said "Combeferre, can we stop for snacks?" 

"But we're making such good time-" Combeferre said, but was cut off by Courfeyrac. 

"Let's stop, Ferre, I'm starving. Snacks sound like a great idea!"

"Alright" Combeferre said. "I suppose it would be nice to stretch our legs." He pulled off of the highway and stopped at a convenience store, and everyone scrambled out. 

Joly hurried inside to the bathroom. When he was finished, he made sure to wash his hands thoroughly, and exited the bathroom to find Bossuet in the snack aisle, holding a box of cheez-its. Bossuet smiled. "Feeling better?" He asked, quietly. 

Joly blushed and nodded. "Thanks."

They all paid for their purchases and piled back in the van. Joly and Bossuet shared the cheez-its and watched the countryside go by.


End file.
